Facing Death
by nika47
Summary: 47 is dying. he was poisined. And his life hangs by a single thread.


**Facing Death**

**Diana sat at her desk at the Agency, reading a book. The day was abnormally slow. None of her clients had called. **

_**47 must have killed everyone.**_** Diana thought to herself, smiling at the thought. Her computer started to chirp. There was an email from 47. Diana set her book down on her desk, and read the email in her head. "Diana, I need you to come by. Hurry!-47"**

**Diana quickly rushed to her car and drove to the hotel were 47 was staying. She knew that she needed to be there as soon as she could and for one reason, 47 never called for help unless he really needed it.**

**Diana pulled into the hotel parking lot, yanked the keys out of the ignition, and ran into the hotel. **

"**Can I help you, miss?" the receptionist asked. "I'm here to see a Mr. Johnson. What room would he be staying in?" Diana asked. "Room 512"the receptionist replied. "Thank you." Diana said as she ran to the elevator.**

**After anxiously waiting for what seemed like ages in the elevator, Diana finally reached the right floor. She found 47's room and realized the door was unlocked. She ran in to find Nika on her knees on the floor on one side of the bed. Her eyes were wet, her thick black mascara leaving long black streaks down her face. "Oh my God." Diana whispered, putting her hand to her mouth. There lay 47 on the bed, looking weak and pale. Diana walked over to him. She couldn't help but let herself cry. "What's wrong with him?" Diana asked looking at Nika. There was a pause as Nika looked at 47, and then looking over at Diana she replied "He's dying."**

**Diana stumbled back, leaning against the wall behind her. "He's dying?" she asked, there was fear in her voice. Nika nodded weakly. Diana hesitated as she walked over to Nika's side of the bed. She leaned against the wall. Diana and Nika began light conversation, Diana was the one who spoke the whole time. She told Nika about 47, where he came from, all about who he was, things like that. Nika listened, but not as much as she normally would. She was too busy watching the dying killer.**

**Nika thought that 47 was just going to disappear right there. Just fade away right in front of her. She asked Diana if she could look after 47 for her for a minute. Diana nodded slightly. Nika then went to go take a shower. She felt the dry lines of black mascara on her cheeks wash off. Her face felt clean again. She then washed her hair and shut off the water.**

**When Nika stepped out of the shower, she felt strangely warm. This was really abnormal considering, 47's presence made the air cold. "Oh no." Nika gasped. She ran out the bathroom; not caring that she had no makeup on, to find the air very warm. Nika ran to 47. She placed the back of her hand on his cheek; it was warm, not cold. Nika wrapped her arms around 47's torso. "No, no you can't leave me." Nika sobbed.**

**She felt the life lift from 47's body and begin to slip from her arms. She squeezed her arms tighter and tighter, hoping to keep him with her. She soon felt the cold leave his body, hanging only slightly in the air, feeling like a calm spring breeze. There was a slight knock on the door. Diana walked over to answer it.**

"**I have it!" Diana exclaimed, holding a metal syringe in her hand. Nika looked up, her eyes as wet as ever. She jumped up and ran over to retrieve the syringe. She then almost fell trying to get back to 47. Nika then jammed the needle into his neck, putting the antidote into his bloodstream. She then stood back to see what would happen. **_**Please tell me it's not too late. **_**Nika thought to herself.**

**47's eyes began to open. Then he finally opened his eyes completely, and he sat up, trying to regain his strength. Nika wrapped her arms around 47. He wrapped his arms around Nika without hesitation. His breathing began to steady, and his body began to reboot. And Nika heard the sound she thought she would never hear again, the sound of his heartbeat. **

**Nika felt the cold feeling return, slowly, but it came back. She felt as though this was the moment she had dreamed about. This was her moment with him. Nika felt like her and 47 were in their own bubble, oblivious to the world.**

**Nika then looked up at 47, staring into his dark eyes; his dark, cold eyes. She had thought that she would never see them again. And as she looked up at 47, arms wrapped around him, she felt like that was the way it should be. She wanted to stay like this forever. She didn't want this moment to end. But for the time being, she felt that all was right with the world. **

**Nika had what she wanted. She was holding 47, feeling like there was no one that could replace him. And he was alive, and that's how she wanted him. "47," Nika said. "Hmm?" he asked. "This is the way things should be."**


End file.
